


Mornings Before School

by thawrecka



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-01
Updated: 2003-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is morning, before school, for Buffy and Dawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings Before School

**Author's Note:**

> Written before Conversations With Dead People

There is a knife in her hand, chopping. She is slicing cheese and pickles, buttering bread, making sandwiches. These are Dawn's sandwiches for Dawn's lunch. Buffy doesn't trust the food from the school cafeteria because it might turn into snakes or be full of rat poison. Anyway, Dawn likes the sandwiches.

Dawn bounces into the kitchen. She has shiny hair that Buffy has a near compulsion to touch. Like, she needs to know if her hand will go through it.

Buffy's hand doesn't go through Dawn's hair and Dawn smiles and makes a joke about the history teacher. Buffy wraps the finished sandwiches in plastic and puts them in a container and Dawn tucks them away into her bag.

Buffy washes her hands and tucks her hair behind her ear.

"Ready to go?" she asks, and Dawn nods.

Buffy looks into Dawn's eyes and isn't sure whether she loves Dawn or just thinks she does. She calls Xander and grabs her bag and thinks about what is wrong in the school basement and how bad the high school coffee is.

Xander comes in and they all file out and get in the car. They get in the car and talk and Xander drives and soon they are there.

Dawn finds a friend and walks towards class. Buffy goes to her empty office and thinks about having a knife in her hand.


End file.
